the seductress
by supastar45
Summary: Ryou hates that Bakura doesn't notice him and he wants to change it but he doesn't know how... Until he is given an idea about how to catch Bakura's eye. LEMON!


An: I am **SOOOOOOOOOOO **sorry for the long wait. First I got my computer taken away then I got it back then I got it taken away again and now I have it back. -.- I really need to stop making my parents mad. Then when I tried to log on it said unable to process authentication.

Ryou arrived at the café where he was meeting with Yugi and Marik for lunch. He arrived at his seat where the other two hikaris were waiting for him and slumped in his seat. Yugi and Marik looked at their friend in confusion and worry. Finally after a few minutes Yugi spoke. ""Hey Ryou what's wrong?"

The white haired boy looked up at his friends. "Why can't Bakura notice me? Marik you have Malik and Yugi you have Yami and Atemu. But Bakura only sees me as his innocent little light. It's not fair!" Ryou slammed his head against the table where he let it stay. Both boys looked at their friend in concern. Ryou knew he was being unfair by complaining to his friends like this but it really did bother him. He wanted Bakura to notice him as more than just an innocent little boy. He wanted Bakura to see him the way he saw Bakura…

Yugi and Marik knew that their friend was in love with his Yami and began to console him. This is not how they planned for their lunch to go at all. Suddenly Yugi smiled. "Hey Ryou, I know a way to get Bakura to notice you!" Marik watched as Yugi leaned in and began to whisper into Ryou's ear. He didn't know what Yugi was saying but whatever it was it was causing Ryou to get redder and redder. Yugi backed away with a smirk on his face while Ryou began to stutter. "I-I can't d-d-do that Yugi! I-I'm too shy!"

"Yes you can Ryou. Do this and Bakura won't be able to resist you. I promise." Marik sent Yugi a confused look and Yugi leaned over and whispered the plan into Marik's ear. Marik sent the smaller hikari a look.

"And where exactly did this idea come from Yugi?" Yugi sent him a dark smile. The other two boys at the table were beginning to wonder what happened to the innocent little Yugi and who the boy sitting across from them was now.

"Just trust me on this one Ryou. Do this and Bakura is yours for sure." The white haired boy was torn. He wanted Bakura so bad but at the same time he was wondering if this would work at all or if his shyness would get to him before he could finish the job. Finally the teen made his decision and took a deep breath. He turned to Yugi who could already see what his friend had chosen.

I'll do it.

Xxx

Later that night, Ryou was dressed in a robe and he was ready to put his plan into action. He heard the front door open and Bakura enter. Ryou took one last deep breath before he left the room he was in and entered the living room where Bakura stood. He could see that it had been a hard day at work today which was perfect for Ryou's plan. He walked over to his Yami and smiled sweetly up at him. "Hey Bakura, you look tense. How about a nice relaxing massage?"

Bakura looked down at Ryou. "Sure why not?" Bakura followed Ryou to one of the bedrooms where Bakura removed his shirt and Ryou told Bakura to lie down in the bed. Ryou climbed on next and sat on Bakura's back before he began to give Bakura his massage.

Bakura was in heaven. The massage was just what he needed after his day at work. Ryou was silent at first but then he spoke. "Hey Bakura do you want to hear a story?" Bakura muttered a sure and went back to enjoying g his massage. "The name of this story is called" Ryou leaned down until his lips brushed Bakura's ear and he spoke in a whisper "the seductress."

Bakura's eyes shot open as he heard the title. He was about to say something when it turned into a low moan instead as Ryou found a sensitive spot in the elder's back. Ryou smirked seeing that his plan was going well so far as he began his story. "Once there was a beautiful lady that no man could help but fall in love with. She would walk down the street and guys would just stop what they were doing and stare at her until she was out of view. The girl loved to be the center of attention. She would do things just to make the guys want her even more. She would wear short clothes, wink at them, and sometimes when she thought the guy was cute enough she would bend over slowly in front of them and then get back up slowly when she dropped something. Every night the girl would go out to the club and she would search. Like I said the girl liked attention and her favorite way of getting it was sex."

Bakura was about to try and say something again when Ryou found another spot in his back that sent waves of pleasure up his spine and left him speechless and dumbstruck as Ryou continued his massage and the story. "She would enter the clubs with all eyes on her with her short skirts and low cut shirts that had all the boys caring about nothing but her. She would find the one she thought was the cutest and she would put her plan into action." Ryou slid down and he was suddenly sitting on Bakura's butt as his hands trailed lower down Bakura's back.

"After she found her target she would walk over near them and opening her purse and looking around inside of it. She would turn to the man she had chosen and say 'I'm sorry sir but I left my wallet at home. Could you buy me a drink and I'll pay you back?' she would wink at them and they always bought her a drink. She would say 'Thank you for the drink. Is there any way that I can pay you back? Any way at all?' And she would lean in and kiss them." Ryou leaned up and kissed Bakura's neck on a spot that he knew was sensitive causing Bakura to gasp and moan. "And they would always have a way that she could pay them back. And she'd take them home and she'd lay them down and then she would" Ryou left the statement unfinished as he began to trail kisses down his Yami's back but stopped as he reached the hem of Bakura's pants. Bakura tried again to say something but his brain was being turned to mush as Ryou worked. Ryou smirked and continued his plan, silently thanking Yugi. "Sometimes if she thought the boy was really sexy, she would dance for them like this." Bakura felt the small weight of Ryou leave him as he sat up to face where his little light had gone. He was about to speak when he was silenced in shock at what he saw when he looked at Ryou.

Ryou had removed his robe and underneath there was a tight black V-neck T-shirt and a pair of tight black leather pants. Ryou began to dance, bumping and grinding into the air. Bakura couldn't stop staring at the erotic sight. Where had Ryou learned to dance like that? And where did he get those clothes? AND WHY WAS HE REMOVING THEM!? Bakura continued to stare as Ryou was indeed removing his shirt and playing with his pants. He unbuttoned his pants and started to play with the zipper, slowly pulling it down and then back up. Ryou sat back down on Bakura's lap, now shirtless, with a smirk on his face.

"And if she thought the boy was SUPER sexy she would dance like this." Ryou began to grind into Bakura the way he had been doing the air just a moment ago. The younger boy could feel himself and his Yami getting harder as the dancing continued. Ryou kissed a trail from Bakura's neck all the way to his ear and when he reached the elder's ear, he spoke. "But no matter what the night always ended the same way. Can you guess how it ended Bakura? Here, I'll give you a hint."

Ryou smashed his lips against Bakura's and was happy when he felt Bakura's arms circle him as they went down on the bed together. Ryou felt Bakura flip them around so that Bakura was now on top of Ryou. Bakura removed his lips from the sweet ones of the boy underneath him and finally, for the first time since he agreed to the story, Bakura spoke. "Would you like to explain to me what made you so horny all of a sudden?"

Ryou smirked up at him. "You're what's making me horny Bakura. I thought that was painfully obvious. Kind of like that hard on I just gave you. And the one I have myself." Bakura looked down and saw that Ryou was right. He looked back up to see the boy still smirking. Ryou's hand loosened himself from Bakura's grip as he went down to the elder's crotch to rub him through his pants. "You want me to fix this for you Bakura?"

Bakura didn't get the chance to respond as Ryou attacked his lips again and flipped them around so that he was on top again. He broke away from Bakura and slid down until he was eye to eye with the elder's crotch and the obvious bulge there. Ryou licked his lips and began to pull down Bakura's pants and underwear while Bakura stared down at him in shock. Soon Ryou was face to face with Bakura's erection and he looked up at the man one more time with a smirk on his face.

Ryou gave the head of Bakura's member a teasing lick before going down on it. Bakura couldn't believe it! If he didn't know any better he'd say Ryou was experienced. Thought with all the new surprises he'd been shown by the boy today he wouldn't be all that surprised…

That was Bakura's last thought before he just let the pleasure take over as Ryou licked and sucked him. He came up with a hard suck before he swirled his tongue around the head and licked up the pre cum. He went down and swirled his tongue around the base. Bakura groaned as Ryou deep throated him and took him all the way in before going back up and then all the way down again. Ryou began to increase his pace as he went up and down. Bakura was getting closer and closer as Ryou sucked him off. "Ryou… I-I'm-" Bakura's warning to Ryou about his release was cut off as he was surprised when Ryou pulled back and released his member with an audible pop.

"Maybe next time I'll let you release during your blowjob Bakura. But not tonight. Tonight, you have to work for your release" Bakura's smirk matched Ryou's as he rolled the white haired boy under him once again. Bakura removed himself from Ryou. Ryou began to panic thinking he had done something wrong or that Bakura was mad for not letting him release. Ryou watched as Bakura left the room. He sat there in defeat, thinking about how much Bakura probably hated him now but was surprised and relieved to see Bakura reenter the room with a bottle of something in his hand.

"This should help." Bakura tossed the bottle to Ryou and the younger boy caught it and looked to see that it was a bottle of lube. Bakura went over and removed Ryou pants and underwear before deeply kissing the boy. While Ryou was distracted Bakura put lube on his fingers and slipped one into the smaller boy. At first Ryou tensed but he soon relaxed as Bakura began to move the finger in and out of the smaller boy's body. A second finger was soon added to the first and Ryou whimpered into Bakura's mouth slightly but kept kissing the boy above him as the Bakura scissored his fingers. Soon a third lubed finger was pushed into Ryou and worked in and out.

Bakura searched around to find that spot inside of Ryou. The small boy suddenly gave a sharp gasp that turned into a low sultry moan. The boy looked up at his yami with eyes filled with need. "Bakura I'm ready." The older smirked down at Ryou and continued to stroke his prostate.

"Are you sure you're ready because what I'm putting in you is much bigger than three fingers you know." He emphasized his next words with a jab to the boy's prostate with each word. "Bigger" jab "Longer" jab "Harder" jab "You sure you're ready?" Ryou squirmed under him nodding his head and biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning too much.

Bakura smirked and removed his fingers before lining himself up with Ryou and pushing into the smaller boy with one quick thrust. Bakura was motionless as he let Ryou adjust to his large size. Ryou was still as the pain soon faded and he looked up at Bakura. "Please. Move." Bakura smirked as he pulled out and quickly thrust back in quickly setting a quick pace. "H-harder Bakura! Oh gods!" Ryou screamed as Bakura did as he was told and thrust even harder into the boy beneath him.

"Ryou… Damn you're tight!" Ryou didn't even answer as he was covering his mouth with his hands trying to mute his moans. Bakura looked down to see what was going on and gave a feral grin. "Oh come on Ryou don't be like that. Let it out. Release those sweet moans." Bakura felt Ryou tense and knew the boy was close. He began to pump the smaller boy's erection in time with his thrusts causing Ryou to thrash under him but he refused to moan. "Oh come on Ryou. You want to release those cries of pleasure don't you? You want to scream to the world and let everyone know how much you enjoy this don't you?"

Ryou felt that pleasurable knot in his stomach tightening and tightening and tightening. Ryou released with a loud cry of Bakura's name. Bakura followed soon after with a moan of Ryou's name as he too released. Bakura pulled out of Ryou and collapsed beside him. Ryou snuggled closer to him and was happy when Bakura put his arms around him and brought him closer. Ryou turned into Bakura's chest. "I love you." Ryou looked up so he could see how Bakura took the news when his lips were captured in a loving kiss by the boy above him.

"Love you too." Bakura muttered as he pulled away. He went down and pecked the boy one more time before going back up. Ryou was grinning ear to ear as he lay there for a minute catching his breath. After he had he flipped Bakura onto his back and straddled him. He saw the confused look on the elder's face and smirked down at him.

"Oh Bakura, you didn't think I was done with you yet did you?"

Xxx

The next day when Ryou got to class he stared at everyone confused as they stared at him in shock. He went to his seat ad Yugi soon came over to him. He was trying not to laugh with his hand over his mouth. Ryou looked up at him in confusion. "What is it? Why is everyone staring at me?" Yugi dragged Ryou to a bathroom and the boy looked in the mirror and was in shock. He somehow hasn't even noticed to hicky as big as his fist on his neck. Ryou thought back to last night and vaguely remembered Bakura putting it there sometime during the fifth round.

Ryou blushed and slowly exited the bathroom gaining many stares and snickers on his way down the hall. As he walk though he was still happy because that mark was proof that Bakura was his. As the boy walked he turned to Yugi with a lecherous grin. "Hey Yugi" the boy turned to him letting him know he had his full attention.

"Got any more ideas for me and Bakura to try?"


End file.
